


|| Fuden | Raiden x Fujin ||

by DenKunn



Series: Mortal Kombat Spanish One-Shots [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, FUDEN PARA TU CORAZON LPM, Fuden, M/M, Sex, Sky Temple, fujin is a sweetheart, it´s Thunder Daddy bitch, mentions of Daddy Kink but not really, wea en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenKunn/pseuds/DenKunn
Summary: Fujin se encuentra nuevamente solo en el Templo del Cielo. Es brevemente acompañado por Lao y luego por su amante





	|| Fuden | Raiden x Fujin ||

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste!!!

\- Vacío... no sé que esperaba - el albino se levantó de la cama compartida junto al otro dios para luego cambiarse, marcharse y dirigirse a uno de los gabinetes de la cocina en búsqueda de una taza para después ir a los jardines traseros del templo.

Sabía que el otro dios era uno de los instructores de los Shaolin en el Reino de la Tierra y que también era parte de los cargos superiores en las Fuerzas Especiales, pero no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado al no encontrarlo para siquiera tener un desayuno terráqueo como lo hacían antes de ascender a Dioses Protectores de los Reinos.

Caminó hacia el patio a buscar agua con la taza y la calentó con su palma derecha tapando la abertura con la izquierda y así mantener el vapor dentro. Con calma regresó hacia la cocina a buscar un sobre de té de manzanilla; invirtió unas tres cucharadas de azúcar y mezcló todo con el utensilio metálico.

Escuchó el movimiento de la brisa floral indicando que había un intruso. Dejó la contenedor y fue hasta la entrada para encontrar a la persona. "Es Lao" pensó con alegría, corrió hasta él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Perdón por la demora, Fu - se disculpó el castaño, una sonrisa cariñosa se hizo presente en los labios del albino y lo abrazó más fuerte, posando sus brazos en los hombros mientras que el contrario las puso en sus caderas.

\- Sabes que no hay problema, Lao. De hecho llegaste justo a tiempo: ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo? - pronunció Fujin apartándose ligeramente del abrazo para mirar su rostro. El contrario tomó con más fuerza la cintura del albino, y los teletransportó adentro del santuario.

\- Veo que terminaste sin mí - dijo el más bajo al ver que el lugar prácticamente brillaba gracias a la limpieza del albino. El dios rió ante el comentario.

\- Siéntete cómodo, ya traigo los almohadones y el té - anunció con entusiasmo el de pupilas blancas. Lao sonrió y lo acompañó a la cocina, agarrando dos cojines y colocándolos en una pequeña mesa para llevarla al centro del comedor improvisado. Ordenó los objetos y regresó junto al dios.

\- ¿Es mucho pedir que te relajes? - preguntó Fujin mientras llenaba unos platos hondos con arroz blanco para luego ir a buscar agua en los jardines para la otra taza. Tapó la abertura del vaso y calentó el líquido con los vientos dominados; regresó a la cocina y le puso un sobre del té favorito de su compañero.

\- Demasiado, siento que molesto cuando no hago nada. Perdón - pronunció el mortal con un poco de vergüenza en su tono, sentándose encima de uno de los cojines. Recibió un beso en la frente.

\- Lo sé, pero déjame hacerte sentir como en una verdadera casa, soy el anfitrión después de todo - las palabras de Fujin lograron una sonrisa avergonzada, los ojos oscuros no sabían dónde mirar. El dios se sentó frente a Lao y le entregó la taza con té, que fue aceptada con gratitud.

\- Todos los luchadores se siguen burlando de mi... ego - el castaño pronunció con una sonrisa falsa, la mirada dolida hizo que Fujin se parara y lo abrazara.

\- Sólo quiero mostrar que valgo algo, tengo que vivir en la sombra de Liu porque busqué la paz, y cuando estoy obligado a luchar me quitan la gloria de una victoria... quiero descansar, parar con todo esto - lágrimas se hicieron presentes humedeciendo la ropa del dios y los sollozos se hicieron audibles en la sala.

\- Lo lamento... estoy aquí para hacerte compañía, no para que me consueles - dijo secando las gotas provenientes de sus ojos. Agarró la taza del contrario y se la ofreció con cuidado de no volcar el contenido. Al ver que Fujin aceptó su acción se aclaró la garganta y tomó un sorbo de su propio té, para después comer una porción del arroz blanco con los palos de madera.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que Lord Raiden te pidió que hicieras? - preguntó Lao al ver que el ambiente se había calmado. El albino terminó el bocado del arroz, dejando un pequeño rastro en su labio inferior que fue removido con el pulgar por el menor de los dos para después ser devorado.

\- Cuidar el jardín y barrer el templo, pero no te preocupes, ya lo hice - dijo el dios al terminar la bebida caliente. Lao hizo lo mismo y agarró ambas tazas, las amontonó junto a los platos hondos y llevó los objetos al fregadero. Regresó de vuelta a su asiento para encontrarse con una canasta llena de flores, el albino movió su cojín hasta donde estaba el castaño y lo obligó a acostar su espalda en su abdomen.

Fujin deshizo la trenza de Lao para empezar a adornar su cabello con algunos adornos florales que le encantaban al menor mientras tarareaba una melodía que siempre alegraba al contrario.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Lord Raiden? - preguntó Lao al recordar de la relación entre los dos dioses que había escuchado al albino hablar. El interrogado se sonrojó ante la duda, seguido de una ligera risa.

\- Ya sabes... él y yo nos queremos. No lo demuestra ante ustedes pero realmente es alguien sensible, alguien que amo y me ama - respondió abrazando la cabeza del contrario, oliendo su cabello que desprendía el hermoso aroma de la naturaleza.

Fujin continuó armando un peinado que consistía de tres trenzas en la parte izquierda de la cabellera contraria que desembocaban en una coleta que fue decorada con las flores mientras que Lao disfrutaba de las caricias. Ambos hombres continuaron abrazados, respondiendo las dudas del contrario o simplemente charlando de lo ocurrido en la ausencia del otro. Las risas no faltaban que sean audibles en la sala, al igual que las melodías favoritas de Lao y Fujin tarareadas por el menor.

El albino se levantó y ofreció su mano al de ojos oscuros que seguía sentado en el suelo, que fue gustosamente aceptada con una sonrisa genuina. Con un giro alzó al castaño del piso y posó sus brazos en los hombros contrarios mientras apoyaba con ligereza su torso en él. Kung entrelazó sus manos en las caderas de Fujin y lo acercó mirando directamente a los ojos sin pupila: ambos hombres bailaban sincronizados al canto del de ojos oscuros.

El intercomunicador del bolsillo de Lao comenzó a vibrar, cortando el bello ambiente que habían creado. Los dos se separaron, para ver quién era el causante de la interrupción: era Liu Kang. Lao se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y, acompañado del albino, corrió hacia los patios frontales para luego teletransportarse hacia la Academia Wu Shi, dejando al dios solo.

Fujin regresó al interior de la torre para acomodar los utensilios que estaban encima de la mesa y, con su habilidad de viento, movió los objetos en una manera organizada. Al terminar con su labor se encaminó a los jardines traseros del templo donde la flora adornaba con dulzura el santuario, sintiendo cómo el aroma de los pétalos cautivaba a su olfato.

Luego un sonido capturó sus oídos: la cascada del pequeño estanque le otorgaba al dios una placentera sensación de tranquilidad. La tranquilidad del agua capturó al albino que, sin dudarlo, comenzó a desnudarse, con cuidado de no romper o dañar la ropa minuciosamente detallada.

La falta de la armadura le dio un escalofrío al dios que comenzaba a meterse adentro del estanque para aliviar la sensación. Las aguas eran profundas, pero el dios era alto; el líquido cubría la entrepierna y la cintura del hombre.

Finalmente se sumergió mojando todo su cuerpo, se sentó en una roca apoyando los brazos al costado de ésta y se relajó ante la hermosa sensación de paz que generaba el templo. La tranquilidad presente en el jardín hacia somnoliento a Fujin que, como si estuviera hechizado, cayó dormido apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro derecho.

\- ¡Fujin! ¡Llegué! - un grito despertó al mencionado del trance, las botas resonaban contra la piedra y provocaron una sonrisa al albino.

\- Aquí estás... ¿puedo acompañarte? - preguntó al ver al otro dios relajado en el estanque. El contrario asintió mientras se acercaba a la orilla donde estaba Raiden.

\- Veo que tu pecho está desnudo - dijo el Dios del Trueno mirando con indiferencia la zona descubierta del contrario.

\- Al igual que abajo - una mano ofreció entrada a las aguas que fue aceptada con gusto. Los zapatos comenzaron a llenarse del líquido limpiando la suciedad de los talones mientras que la ropa se humedecía con cada paso dado.

Antes de sumergirse retiró su sombrero de paja y la capucha de cuero que cubría su pelo y los dejó en el borde del estanque; agarró las mejillas del contrario y besó sus labios de manera hambrienta mientras ambos dioses caían al agua.

Al ser dioses no podían morir por ahogamiento, así que el más alto acorraló a Fujin entre las piedras que se encontraban hundidas mientras que entrelazaba sus piernas y brazos en el contrario. Las bocas de ambos hombres se llenaron con agua intentando de besarse chocando sus lenguas en búsqueda del contacto del otro.

Raiden colocó sus manos en el trasero del albino para luego elevarlo, sacando su torso y rostro del agua, y lo cargó hasta chocar contra el muro de rocas. Las manos de Fujin acariciaban con lentitud el cabello sedoso blanquecino pasando los dígitos por el cuero cabelludo, mientras que disfrutaba de cada toque producido por el Dios del Trueno.

El menor de ambos dioses se elevó y comenzó a quitarle los cinturones que componía el uniforme del otro hombre dejando un rastro de besos desde la mandíbula hasta la manzana de Adán. Raiden contribuyó con su acompañante y se quitó las hombreras de la armadura dorada, dejando que éstas se hundieran por el peso de la piedra exquisita; la túnica celeste y blanca fue lanzada al borde del estanque mientras que con sus pies sacó las botas con una gran dificultad.

Fujin volvió a unir sus labios con los contrarios y las caricias sobre el pecho fueron cada vez más tentadoras. Inconscientemente el mayor le dio unas descargas eléctricas por donde sea que pasaban sus dedos, cosa que el albino estaba exaltado pero encantado.

\- Lo lamento - dijo Raiden al ver que en sus manos habían chispas que rozaban la piel tostada de Fujin en una manera involuntaria. El contrario, por el otro lado, se rió de la pequeña cómica situación, sin embargo, posicionó las manos del Dios del Trueno en su vientre mientras éste besaba desde su frente hasta los labios carnosos.

\- Shock me harder, Thunder Daddy~ - pronunció Fujin con una sonrisa burlona. Raiden se sorprendió al ser llamado de esa manera y electrocutó al albino. El Dios del Viento saltó encima del contrario ante la corriente eléctrica inesperada.

Fujin había escuchado que a Raiden le molestaba que lo llamaran de esa manera, aunque fuera una inocente broma, y quería comprobarlo por su cuenta. Al estar arriba del contrario podía tener una mejor vista de la parte superior de su cara: el cabello plateado descendiendo hasta sus hombros, las cejas castañas con el ceño fruncido, sus orbes blanquecinos con el iris en un hermoso celeste, los labios separados y las mejillas contrayéndose con cada suspiro lo volvía loco.

\- ¿Deseas más? - preguntó el más alto al ver la expresión necesitada de Fujin. Raiden agarró el trasero del albino sosteniendo su peso de él mientras lo apretaba con cada dedo. Fujin asintió y agarró el mentón del contrario para depositar un beso húmedo, logrando introducir su lengua entre los labios carnosos, y saborear la saliva del albino.

El Dios del Trueno comenzó a meter su dedo mayor, que estaba mojado con agua, en el orificio anal del de tez bronceada. El menor se estremeció ante la intrusión inesperada, aferrándose al cuello del contrario con una mueca dolorosa. Al introducir el índice, Raiden dejó pequeños besos en la clavícula y cuello de Fujin para distraerlo de sus movimientos en forma de tijeras. Cuando finalmente metió el anular en el ano del contrario, simuló embestidas con los tres dedos para acostumbrar el anillo de músculo.

Cada vez que sus dígitos tocaban fondo, conseguían que el Dios del Viento se estremeciera debido a que rozaban la próstata del albino. Al estar lo suficientemente estirado, Raiden retiró sus dedos con cuidado y estimuló su miembro para luego introducirlo con lentitud en la cavidad anal de Fujin. Era grueso y largo.

El menor tardó en adaptarse al pene del albino en su interior, reclamando por los labios del contrario al sentir una punzada de dolor. Raiden se acercó al oído de Fujin para susurrarle cumplidos, promesas sucias y cualquier cosa que lograba acalorar las mejillas del Dios del Viento.

El más alto levantó la cintura de Fujin y le da una embestida profunda, causando un grito de placer y un chapoteo de agua. Ambos dioses se miraron mutuamente con sorpresa para luego reírse. Fue entonces que Raiden llevó al albino a la orilla, abriendo las piernas del contrario para entrar cada vez más profundo en su ano.

\- Rai... Raiden... te quiero... te amo... te deseo... - logró pronunciar el menor al sentir que el placer inundaba su cuerpo, las sensaciones nublaban su vista mientras que un fino hilo de saliva decoraba los labios carnosos. El mencionado sonrió ante las palabras dichas por su amante y lo besó apasionadamente, recompensándolo con estocada que eran ansiosamente deseadas por el menor.

\- También te amo... no sabes cuánto lo hago, daría mi vida por ti... - admitió y volvió a besarlo con más desesperación reflejada en sus ojos, los golpes dados hacia el interior de Fujin eran cada vez más profundos y la estimulación ejercida en la próstata nublaba la vista del sumiso.

\- Movería... los cielos... los mares... y... destruiría los reinos... sólo por ti... mi amor - juró mientras continuaba dando placer a su amante. El Dios del Viento separó sus piernas dejándolas en las rocas para dar un mejor acceso al órgano que entraba y salía de él.

\- Rai... estoy cerca... deliciosamente cerca... - anunció el albino al oído izquierdo del contrario.

\- Juntos... por favor - rogó Raiden al acelerar las estocadas. Agarró el pene del otro dios y comenzó a apretarlo dándole el suficiente tiempo para seguir estimulando su entrepierna, quedando así a unos empujones de su liberación.

Fujin rogaba para que Raiden masajeara su órgano sexual, metiendo su lengua en la boca del Dios del Trueno desesperado por contacto.

\- Ya estoy... también estoy... - el más alto comenzó a masturbar el pene del contrario que, sin darse cuenta, lo rasguñó dejando las marcas en la espalda del dios.

Gracias a las acciones de Raiden, ambos dioses se corrieron: el mayor en el interior del contrario, junto con un gruñido grave, y Fujin en ambos torsos, dejando escapar un grito y lágrimas de placer y alegría.

Raiden salió del interior ahora húmedo de Fujin y lo llevó de regreso al agua, limpiando la cavidad anal manchada con semen. Al estar nuevamente sumergidos recibió un abrazo y un dulce beso acompañados con un "te amo" que llenaron de alegría al corazón del albino.

\- Lamento sinceramente haberme marchado esta mañana, amor mío - se disculpó al recordar que se había olvidado de levantar a su esposo esta mañana para estar más tiempo juntos.

\- Lo sé, sólo... no quiero levantarme y darme cuenta que te he perdido. Por favor prométeme que estarás al tanto de tu cuidado, Rai - miró al mencionado a los ojos con preocupación.

\- Lo prometo - besó los nudillos de Fujin para luego retomar sus labios en un beso perezoso.

Bonus :D

\- ¡Lord Fujin! ¡Lord Raiden! ¿¡Dónde es--!? - Lao miró con asombro al ver a ambos dioses dormidos y desnudos en el patio trasero del templo. Se retiró con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, con cuidado de no despertarlos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS es un directo crossover con Darkest Lies, un fanfic que estoy escribiendo en Gaypad uwu


End file.
